Last Sanctuary: Darkest Knight
by D-O-A83
Summary: A broken Batman makes his way to the Jokers cell to end him forever


Batman: Full Circle

_**Interior Arkham Asylum: Dawn is about to break Commissioner Gordon walks down a dark corridor with Batman leaning onto him for support, Gordon uses all is strength to keep him from falling. The whale of police sirens can be heard in the distance. **_

**Gordon:** "Let me take you to another wing Bruce"

**Batman:** "No, please, this, this ends now"

**Gordon:** "But Bruce, there all awake, they….."

**Batman:** "GORDON!"

**Two-Face:** "Be careful with him Gordie, he's fragile, I should know"

_**Interior Arkham cell corridor, Gordon keeps his head down close to Batman and whispers in his ear**_

**Gordon:** "Focus on me Bruce don't listen to a word they say, you hearing me son"

**Batman:** "Humph, too late"

_**Interior Arkham cell corridor: Gordon lifts his head and adjusts his posture he stands tall and musters all his strength carrying Batman past all the cells a tear runs down his cheek.**_

**Penguin:** "Chin up old chap, were a higher class you and I"

**Bane:** "Break him brother"

**Batman:** "He…."

**Gordon:** "Come on Bruce don't you give up on me son please"

**Batman:** "He…."

**Victor Zsasz:** "Don't worry Gordon, id gladly end his misery but he's still kicking this one and will be for a long time I'm telling yeah"

**Batman:** "He…..He cant…."

**Gordon:** "Come on now son were here"

_**Interior Arkham: Gordon and Batman stand in front of closed cell, Batman leans against the cell door and composes himself Gordon lets him go and opens the cell door.**_

**Gordon:** "You don't have to do this son, I can help, I can get you away from all of this"

_**Exterior Arkham: Several police squad cars screech to a halt by Arkham's giant gates they have been secured with several chains and heavy duty padlocks, the sirens whale on.**_

**Batman:** "You taught him well, he wasted no time finding me"

**Gordon:** "He'll come for me before you son, you probably have about ten minutes before they break through"

_**Interior Arkham: Batman stands in front of an open cell the room is total darkness **_

**Gordon:** "Isn't there anything I can….."

**Batman:** "It ends…."

**Joker;** "Oh my, he, he haven't we all heard this one before, he, he, welcome to my humble abode Brucie baby."

**Interior Arkham:** Gordon slumps down next to the open cell door holding his head in discomfort. Batman takes a step within the cell to finally confront the Joker.

**Batman:** "Hiding in the corner won't help you Joker"

**Joker;** "Well, Well somebody ate there carrots like a good little bunny whabbit didn't they"

**Batman:** "Silence, I'll get to you soon enough"

_**Interior Jokers cell:**__**Batman looks ahead and sees a young Bruce Wayne**_

**Batman:** "I failed you"

**Jervis Tetch:** "Run Rabbit, Run!"

**Joker:** "Hush now looney hats, the bats is digging and I want to see how far this rabbit hole goes, go on my dear"

_**Interior Jokers cell: Batman reaches into the dark and grabs Joker by the throat throwing him to the other side of the cell he returns his gaze onto the child Bruce Wayne.**_

**Batman:** **Cough, Cough**, "I'm so sorry, I should have taken this dam thing off years ago, they wouldn't have wanted this, and I'm so sorry please forgive me"

_**Interior Jokers cell; Batman takes off his cowl and the child Bruce Wayne smiles and slowly dissipates.**_

**Joker:** "Oooh that just made me feel gooey all over, and you know what, yep I think it brought a tear to my eye, do excuse the smell it was asparagus Thursday, he, he, ho, ho"

_**Interior outside Jokers cell: Gordon hears the hustle of Gotham's finest running through the corridors he stands to attention and draws his gun**_.

**Gordon:** "I can't hold them off for long son; if Bullock and his men get to you you're….."

**Joker;** "Oh dear Bats, you have been a naughty boy haven't you….OH JOY!"

_**Interior Jokers cell: Joker leaps onto Batman back wildly riding him like a bucking bronco. **_

**Joker;** "Yippee ha, ha, ha, he, he, he, It only took a year for you to break Bat's and now, now you're just like me"

_**Interior Jokers cell: Batman grabs the Joker and violently throws him to the ground. He stands over him and grins.**_

**Batman:** "I killed before then, and that, that was my will my doing you played no part in that day"

**Joker:** "What, what are you implying Bats?"

**Batman:** "I killed you Joker"

**Joker:** "Oh Bats, Bats, Bats, I slipped you reached out to grab me it was an accident"

**Batman:** "Think back to that day; think about my face the only thing we shared that day was…."

**Joker:** "A smile, oh poop"

_**Interior outside Jokers cell: Bullock and several armed police officers run down the cell corridor: **_

**Gordon:** "Their here son, their….."

**Batman:** "Do it Gordon, He, he can't escape"

_**Interior outside Jokers cell: Gordon with a heavy heart slams the cell door, securing the lock he hides the key inside his pocket.**_

**Gordon:** "God forgive me"

**Harvey Bullock:** "GORDON!"

**Gordon:** "Stand back Bullock, he's at peace now he can't harm anybody, no more"

_**Interior Jokers locked cell: Batman pulls out a sharp batarang **_

**Batman:** "No more"

**Joker:** "What the hell do you think you're..."

_**Interior out side Jokers Cell: Harvey and Gordon both have their guns drawn**_

**Harvey Bullock:** "Gordon I've got several dead bodies at the Wayne Mansion and god knows how many he's done in prior to that he's lost Gordon he's truly bat shit crazy"

**Gordon:** "Son, you ok in there?"

_**Interior Jokers locked cell: Batman still kneeling stands to attention**_

**Batman:** "It's just me and you now"

**Joker:** "No Bats you cant do this, we were free we finally became one we….."

**Batman:** "There is no we, Joker, I know what I've become and I know what I must become yet again"

**Joker;** "No, please, no, no…"

_**Interior Batman's cell: Batman pulls his cowl back over his head and stands alone in the cell**_

**Joker:** "No, what are you doing you're the JOKER DAM IT, ME AND YOU BOOBIE ME AND YOU!"

**Batman:** "No….I'm Batman"

_**Interior Batman's cell: Batman cuts his throat blood pellets draw out from his neck like pearls dropping from a snapped necklace. The Batman is no more. **_

**The End**


End file.
